Voyeuristic Intentions
by thebelovedpariah
Summary: Draco is presented with the rare opportunity to watch as his father enjoys some alone time in his study, but will he be prepared for how it affects him? Mainly LM/DM but with eventual SS/LM/DM. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Heir Has Returned

**A/N: **Well, the point of this story is basically to get it out of my head because, if I didn't, my head was going to asplode. Just sayin'. It's my first HP fanfic and I admit, there's a ridiculously good chance that there will be AU parts or parts that I altered a bit to fit my purposes... I intended for this to be a one-shot, but surprise again, It's gonna be at least two chapters now! I decided that I didn't want any smut until the next chapter, but I promise there will be some! As always, keep your hands and arms inside the fanfiction until the story comes to a complete stop. Please exit to the right to make room for the new readers to board. Enjoy your ride!

**Summary: **Draco is presented with the rare opportunity to watch as his father enjoys some alone time in his study, but will he be prepared for how it affects him?

I own nothing! Nothing I say!

* * *

><p>He hadn't been home for long. He just never really enjoyed his time at home and he really wasn't expecting this summer to be any different. He always felt stifled, ridiculed. His mother was always out with her socialite friends, his father always cooped up in his study. Ultimately, Draco Malfoy always spent his summers alone. No friends came to call, no girls wanting relationships or even sex, though he knew there were several who were more than willing. He spent most nights in his room reading, sleeping, or getting closely re-acquainted with his right hand. Sometimes, just for a change, he decided to give his left hand a chance too.<p>

He would probably never admit it to anyone, but when the summers came, Draco missed Hogwarts severely. He missed ruling those halls as a Malfoy rightly should. He even missed the 'Golden Boy' and his two lackeys. However, the one thing that stung more than missing the wizarding school was the way he returned home every year.

The sun, high above the enormous manor belonging to the Malfoys, shone with a burning heat upon the stones and glass of the building. Roughly 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Narcissa waited outside the door to the manor, a soft smile on her lips as she watched the highly expensive sports car drive up the winding path approaching the house. As it pulled up to the doors, the driver stepped out and opened the backseat passenger door, revealing the Malfoy heir. Draco stepped out into the bright sunlight, smirking at his mother as he often did. He really didn't smile. Smirking was his thing. He could only figure he had gotten that from his bastard father.

"Hello, Draco. It's so lovely to have you home again."

"Hello mother, you're looking as lovely as ever." Draco spoke as he as his mother embraced awkwardly.

"Where is father?" The blonde-haired boy asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"He's out for the day, dear. He promised he would be back this evening, however. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you as well."

"Of course, though I'm sure he has work to do in his study."

Draco's heart fell. That was it. The worst thing about coming home was that his father just never cared. He never took the time to greet him. He never just sat and spoke to him. He really just remained aloof, leaving Draco to his thoughts about how much Lucius must hate him.

"I'm going out now, love. I wanted to wait to see my favorite son before I left."

"I'm your only son, mother." Draco pointed out with a slight smirk.

Giving a soft laugh, Narcissa gently kissed Draco on the cheek, being unable to reach the top of his head anymore, and walked past him, sitting down in the back seat of the car her son had recently vacated. She coldly instructed the driver as to where she was to be taken before she blew one last kiss to the young man standing a few feet away. The driver hurriedly closed the passenger door, nodded to Draco, and made haste in getting the car on its way to its newly given destination.

With a soft sigh, Draco took a moment to look around at the surrounding acres which his home sat on. He knew gardeners worked tediously to tend to the healthy, emerald green grass. They spent hours on ladders to trim the trees per his mother's requests. They seemed to spend days on end in the gardens which were hidden from view by the home itself. Draco mused about those flower-filled plots. He wondered how many hours he had spent alone walking those intricately paved paths, especially at night when the moonlight and stars seemed to give him more comfort than anything else in his world.

"Or _anyone_ else…" He thought silently.

Finally deciding that he had nothing better to do, the youngest Malfoy turned and entered through the large wooden doors into the most familiar, yet empty place he had ever known.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fallen long ago and only one Malfoy was in attendance. Narcissa, not surprisingly, was still 'out' and Lucius had yet to make an appearance. However, as the metal hands of a large grandfather clock threatened to cover three, a loud <em>thud<em> echoed down the empty halls as the front doors to the manor were closed heavily. Soft tapping accompanied tired footsteps as Lucius Malfoy made his way first to his bedroom and then to his study. One of the largest rooms in the house, the study was located at the end of a hallway, just a few doors down from Draco's room and a guest room. As he approached, Lucius placed his hand on the brass doorknob he had turned so many times to enter his haven. Just as he was moving to open the door, however, he was compelled to turn towards a similar door located just feet away in the other direction.

"Hell, I forgot Draco returned today." He spoke under his breath.

Creeping towards the boy's room, Lucius paused to stealthily rotate the knob in his grasp and open the room to his view. The elder Malfoy looked inward and his gaze softened upon seeing the room as it was. A candle burned low upon a bedside table, the wax threatening to spill over the edge of the holder onto the wood. Its glow wasn't nearly strong enough to light the entire room, but it illuminated the most important parts.

Draco, sleeping heavily, was tangled within the deep green sheets of his king sized bed. He had chosen the bed linens to represent a small portion of his love for being a Slytherin. A plush silver comforter was draped, in a mess with the sheets, across his midsection and legs, though one of them was exposed and dangled halfway off of the bed. What could be seen of his body was bare, his chest rising and falling evenly. Lucius trailed his gaze over his son, examining everything about him. He had grown to be quite the young man, a true example of what a Malfoy should be; handsome, intelligent, talented in class and as a wizard. He made his father proud, though he admitted that he didn't always show it.

His ears picking up a soft groan, Lucius looked to his son's face. White blonde hair was mussed and splayed out wildly on the pillows, sticking to Draco's face in places. He seemed uneasy and distraught, perhaps caught up in a nightmare. Although he was a bastard, he was still a father and Lucius quickly moved to sit on the side of the bed, placing his hand on the younger male's shoulder. Shaking him gently, Lucius attempted to wake his son from the darkness of sleep.

"Draco. Dragon, wake up. You're dreaming." His deep voice emanated quietly from his lips. "Come now, boy."

"Bloody hell…" Draco groaned, his heart racing as he drifted back into his conscious body. He became increasingly aware of a hand on his shoulder and a deep, familiar voice pulling him into a more aware state.

"Dragon…"

Silvery grey eyes opened to meet with similar smokey ones. Draco was more than surprised to find his father at his bedside.

"Sir…?" Draco asked quietly.

"You appeared to be caught up in the throes of a nightmare. I was just looking in to check on you and decided to wake you from it."

Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes once more before replying to his father.

"It was a nightmare father, an old one. Even though I've seen them before, they never get any easier to cope with."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Draco. We all have nightmares."

"But I shouldn't be so weak. I shouldn't be so afraid of something that's not even real." The young man opened his eyes and looked away, clearly embarrassed in front of his ever-powerful father who had made sure to not raise a coward.

"Dragon…" Lucius spoke gently as he took his son's chin in his hand and tuned his head back around until their eyes met once more.

"Even I have things I fear, and in the world of dreams, not even I can control what I do and do not fear."

Finishing his last words, the older Malfoy trailed his eyes down the pale body beside him. He suddenly stiffened, pulling away his hand and standing in one motion. He straightened his clothes and ran his hand over his hair to smooth it back a bit more. Clearing his throat, Lucius nodded to his son politely and moved to leave.

"Fathe-"

"I have work to finish Draco. We shall speak in the morning, I'm sure." Lucius said flatly, never looking back as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Draco frowned slightly as he heard his father's footsteps decrease in volume and the door to the study open with a soft creak. He sat up and placed his head in his hands, shivering as the covers slipped down his torso to pool in his lap and allow the cool air to attack his skin. He looked towards his bedroom door, then towards a clock hanging on the wall to his right.

"You're joking? It's bloody 3 o'clock in the morning and he has _work_ to do? Like hell he does. This is ridiculous." Draco spoke to himself angrily as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. The sheets and blankets tumbled to the floor, leaving him in no more than his deep green boxers. Hey, his loyalty to Slytherin ran deep. "I'm going to march over to his study and give him a piece of my mind for once. I haven't even been home one day and he's already avoiding me like the plague. He was almost a father for a moment there…"

Draco sighed and tried to compose himself as much as possible, running his fingers through his hair until it was somewhat neat. He then began to tread softly across his room and out his door until he was inches from the last barrier keeping him from telling his father how he really felt.

"Bloody hell..." He thought as he tried to force back the terror that was slowly creeping into his body. With one last sigh, Draco reached for the door knob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN post-story!: **Well, I know it was kind of short... but it felt awkward for me to just jump right in to the next scene. Sorry, folks! The good news is that the next chapter will be up very soon! Thanks for reading!

-Foxy


	2. Black Velvet and Leather Gloves

**A/N: **Here we go Chapter 2! I'm thinking that there has to be a chapter 3, however... Well, here come the smut, so be prepared! I hope it's ok... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As he tried to form his emotional ramblings into a coherent argument, it occurred to him that there was a sliver of light slicing down his body. Retracting his hand, Draco made the realization that the light was emanating from a gap in the door to his father's study. Suddenly faced with a possible attack and vulnerable to the bottomless wrath that resided within that room, he realized just how terrified he was when it came to actually speaking to his father. No one crossed Lucius Malfoy and continued to live a healthy, fulfilling life afterwards. He was his son, but still, Draco felt that his plan might need a bit of reconsideration.<p>

"Maybe he's busy and I can just worry about this whole mess later." The Malfoy heir thought with anxiety in the pit of his stomach. "I'll just verify that he's busy, and then return to bed."

Leaning forward a bit, Draco squinted one eye and turned his head to allow the other the view of the room. Straining to see where his father was sitting, he could only see the large wooden desk with papers layered along its surface. The plush leather desk chair was vacant, much to Draco's dismay. Failing to find his father busy with anything there, he directed his gaze to the only other logical spot for his father to be.

Always lit, even in the dead of summer, the fire within the stone fireplace blazed warmly, giving a homey backdrop to the two large wingback chairs that resided in front of it. A round, wooden table had its place between the two of them and, seated in the chair farthest from the door, sat a very preoccupied Lucius Malfoy. As Draco's eyes fell upon his father's form, he froze, jaw going slack.

The upholstered chair had been draped with a black velvet throw and Lucius sat upon that. His pale skin shone in the light of the fire and the black backdrop only made it stand out that much more. His hair, having previously been pulled back as he so often wore it, was now down and falling over his shoulders. Pieces of silver blonde bangs fell into a face semi-contorted with pleasure. The first and most stunning thing that Draco had noticed was that his father was no longer sporting pants. Completely nude from the waist down, Lucius had a black leather gloved hand wrapped around his erect member, stroking up and down at a decently quick pace. Even from some distance away, the other Malfoy could see the leather glistening with what he assumed to be either saliva or bodily fluids.

Draco watched with rapt attention as his father let his head fall back against the chair. Having one leg draped over the arm of the chair and the other resting in the floor, Lucius had unknowingly given his son the best view in the house. Another gloved hand slipped under the usual button-down shirt and moved in slow circles before dragging its way down abs and along a light trail of that same blonde hair that ended in a mass of curls. Before Draco could collect himself and leave, he found his eyes tracing the same paths as those strong hands. Those were his father's hands. Those appendages had delivered so many punishments over the years and yet, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen them without those damned gloves.

A groan, low and long, suddenly sounded from Lucius' lips and went straight to Draco's groin. He realized just how hard he was getting, accompanied by a growing wet spot at the front of his boxers. The pit of anxiety within his stomach had, at some point, been replaced by a swirling pit of desire. Warmth and a strange ache emanated from that pool, sending shivers up and down Draco's spine.

"Ah…. Draco…" The other man breathed.

"Shit, I'm caught. That's it, I'm dead." Draco thought with dread until he realized that his father had never even opened his eyes. He was in all actuality still hidden from his father, free to continue his unplanned voyeurism.

"Dragonnn…. Harder…"

Grey eyes watched, unwavering, as that leather-clad hand tightened almost imperceptibly around Lucius' throbbing shaft and it continued its jerking motions. The act pulled a louder, more desperate moan from the man. Unable to fight it any longer, Draco found himself reaching into his own underwear to grasp his aching cock. He faltered slightly as pleasure began to wash over him and his eyes slipped closed for the briefest instant.

"Fuck… Faster, Draco…._ Bloody hell, faster_…" Lucius moaned, his head falling forward in ecstasy as his body threatened to throw him over the edge into orgasm.

Just as he was about to slip into that paradise, a soft groan sounded right outside the door where Draco was quickly pleasuring himself. Barely pausing, his father increased his speed until he could go no faster. Having the object of his fantasy right there, watching and deriving pleasure from the act, was more than Lucius could endure and he gasped, arching up in the chair with a loud string of moans mixed with curses. Several streams of milky white fluid streaked the older male's shirt and the black blanket beneath him until, after what felt like several minutes, there were only drops leaking from the head of the slowly softening phallus.

Meanwhile, Draco was leaned against the wall just outside the study, furiously doing everything in his power to push himself towards his own release. He had his free hand clamped down over his mouth to stifle any further noises, which was the best precaution he could have thought of considering how loud he knew he could be. Within seconds of his father's, Draco achieved his own climax and he bit down on his fist, damn near falling to his knees from one of the best orgasms he had experienced in quite some time. Just as he was coming down from his high, a deep voice laced with pleasure, amusement and an incredible amount of residual lust spoke.

"Draco, what have I taught you about knocking first?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it, a cliffhanger! le gasp! Lucius has caught his son in his voyeurism! Whatever shall happen now? Have fun speculating! Feel free to review or message me with ideas for where this should go!

-Foxy


	3. Squirm

**A/N: Chapter 3 already? Holy cow, people. I'm some kind of updating machine right now! Don't hate me, but there's not a lemon in this chapter... I know! I wanted to, I really did, but alas, I felt like letting Lucius toy with Draco a little bit before the action begins. I hope you like this installment of Voyeuristic Intentions and yes I know, Lucius kind of comes across as being a jerk-face in this chapter****, but he won't be like that for most of the story, I promise!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**I own nothing... *sad face***

**Oh wait! Before I forget-**

****Lucius: Shut up and get on with it!

...well, fine.

* * *

><p>Draco, stunned, was flushed with embarrassment and pleasure. Using the inside of his boxers to clean his hand of the remnants of his little moment, he cleared his throat before speaking.<p>

"I-I don't remember, sir."

"Draco, come in here. Now." Lucius spoke with a dangerous undertone.

Draco, looking down at his nearly bare body, sighed and turned to the large door, pushing it open. He entered, eyes respectfully downcast, and stood a few feet away in front of his father. He dared not look up at the man he had just been using as a reference for his own personal pleasure.

"Look at me."

"Damn it…" The other Malfoy thought before he slowly lifted his eyes to his father's face.

As his eyes rose, they were forced to slowly rake over Lucius still half-nude form. He had changed positions, Draco noted, to a simple forward facing one. It was a position he had seen his father in many times as he lectured him. His legs, outstretched and relaxed, lead up to the area that had caused all the trouble in the first place. Fighting the urge to pause there and let his eyes examine his father fully, Draco continued upward with his gaze. He could now clearly see the light path of hair that ended just a slight bit below the older man's navel and as disgusting as he would have once thought it might be, he actually found it to be somewhat tantalizing to trace with his sight, let alone what he could do with other things.

"I'm bloody insane." Draco internally decided, considering what his brain had just threatened to ponder.

As he finally began his ascent towards Lucius' face, he found his torso to still be clothed. Semi-thankful and moving much more quickly now, his line of sight did pause briefly to look at the drying splashes of his father's release as their pearlescent coloring began to fade in the ambient fire light. Nearly ready to lock himself up in the nearest insane asylum, Draco finally locked eyes with the man sitting before him and attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Did you at least enjoy yourself outside my door?" Lucius asked, keeping his emotions masked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Draco feigned innocence.

"Do not lie to me," His father's voice was stern now.

Draco paused to choose his words carefully so as to not dig himself any deeper into the pit he was in.

"I… did. Very much so."

"Good. Now that you've had a chance to fully inspect my appearance and pretend you didn't just soil the inside of your underwear, would you care to answer my previous question? What have I taught you about knocking?" As he spoke, Lucius stood and grasped hands behind his back, looking as regal and arrogant as the head of the Malfoy family should, and stepped up to stand about a foot from his son.

"Always knock before entering?" Draco tried.

"And?" His father replied as he began to step around behind him.

"I-I don't remember, sir."

"Never. Eavesdrop." The older male punctuated his words as he spoke them in a quiet growl directly into Draco's ear.

Unable to help himself, Draco shivered and closed his eyes, feeling goosebumps erupt all over his body.

"Father, I-"

"I am not done speaking."

Draco cringed briefly, expecting the usual blow from that damned cane but was shocked when there was nothing. He opened his eyes to see his father's cane propped up next to the chair he had just vacated and the tiniest wave of relief washed over him to know that the weapon was not in his father's hands; especially since Draco knew very well how skilled his father was with the wand concealed within the cane.

"Draco, I would not strike you. I haven't done that in quite some time." The deep voice came from much further away now and, turning to figure out where he had moved off to, the young man found Lucius standing near his desk.

Walking behind the piece of furniture, the elder Malfoy leaned down to retrieve something previously hidden from his son's view: his missing black slacks and a pair of black silk boxers. He turned to face Draco as he stepped into the undergarment and pulled them up, followed by his pants.

"Tell me, Draco. At what point did you begin to watch me?" Lucius spoke, pulling his pants up and securing them.

"Father, I'm not sure this is appro-"

"Do not try to get out of this, boy." His father semi-commanded.

"I'm not sure how long you had been engaged in your task, but I encountered you just before you began moaning my name." Draco finally replied with a sigh.

A smirk briefly crossed his father's lips before disappearing into the well-practiced façade his father often wore.

"Is that so? And how exactly did that sound again? I can't quite remember." Lucius said as he took a seat on the corner of the large wooden writing table.

"What? How did it _sound_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The younger male replied, defensive and a bit unnerved by the query he was faced with.

"It's supposed to mean exactly what I said. How did it sound? Was I loud and _desperate_ or rather quiet and reserved?" His father spoke, toying with him. Lucius knew just exactly how he had sounded, but he was interested in how closely his son had been paying attention. Besides, he found it entertaining to make his son squirm under the pressure of becoming aroused and staying respectful to his father. It was a position he had never seen his son in. "Hm… there are quite a few of those…" He thought as Draco tried to form a response.

"You can't seriously expect me to answer that."

"Oh, but I do and if you choose not to, I shall expect you to demonstrate instead with my name in place of yours."

Draco found a deep blush creep into his cheeks as he scrambled to find the right words.

"You were… quiet and reserved, but only at first."

"Of course, of course. What did I sound like next?"

"Father, please!" Draco pleaded, trying to escape the incredibly awkward and somewhat arousing situation.

"Answer me, Dragon."

"I suppose you were," he paused to sigh. "I suppose you escalated to a rather loud and more desperate tone."

"Hm, is that so… Well, at least you were paying _close_ attention. I shall still need to punish you, however."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

Draco had started to become turned on once again as he thought over his father moaning his name, and he knew his father had meant for him to, but he was leery about what more of a punishment there could be.

Just as Lucius opened his mouth to speak, he heard another voice calling from downstairs.

"It seems your mother has returned. She'll be coming to see me any moment now, but first… Come here, Draco."

Not daring to hesitate, the young man walked over to stand before his father once more. Lucius stood to meet him and closed the gap between them in an instant. He cupped his son's cheek in a leather clad hand, looking into those silvery eyes so much like his own.

"We'll speak of this another time, Dragon. Until then, do not breathe a word to your mother."

"Father, I promise we can just forget about this whole thing-"

Once more, Draco found himself cut off by his father, except this time it was in a completely unexpected manner. In one swift motion, Lucius had leaned down, capturing his son's lips in a fierce kiss that stole the younger Malfoy's breath right out of his lungs. Draco brought his hands up to weakly push against his father's chest, but he found he just didn't have much strength to do so since his focus was totally captured by the other male's lips upon his.

Narcissa's voice called for Lucius again, much closer than before and he groaned softly into the kiss. After slowly running his tongue over Draco's lower lip, he fought his desires back and pulled away.

"Go stand over there as if you've just come in to talk to me." Lucius directed, slowly running his thumb over his lips to wipe away any noticeable saliva. A bit in shock, Draco did as he was told and turned back to face his father.

No sooner than he had moved into place, his mother knocked gently on the half open door.

"Come in, love. How was your evening?" Her husband spoke calmly, as if he had not just kissed their son with enough passion to cause an ice cube to spontaneously combust.

"Oh, just lovely! The ladies and I went out for drinks and there was this charming waiter there who kept making eyes at me. I was flattered of course, but… Oh! Hello Draco! Why are you up, darling?" Narcissa spoke as she entered the room and then noticed the Malfoy heir standing nearby.

"I had a bad dream mother and I couldn't go back to sleep. I heard father come in and I felt that he could help me rationalize the meaning behind it." Draco answered smoothly, amazed at how composed he probably appeared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope it wasn't too frightful." His mother cooed as she kept her eyes on Lucius, making clear with her gaze that she had come to his study for something more than just to give him a run-down of her evening.

"Draco, since we had our little talk, perhaps you could give us a moment alone?" Lucius asked as he walked over to his wife and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him.

"Of course, father. Good night."

As Draco turned to leave, he heard his mother whimper softly into what he could only assume was his father's mouth since the sound was muffled a bit. Just as their son went to close the door behind him, he spared one glance back at his father and was stunned to find those shocking grey eyes fixated on him even as he kissed the woman in his arms. Trying to pull himself away, he finally succeeded and closed the door with a click.

"Bloody hell, I'm never going back to sleep." Draco sighed as he returned to his own room with swirling memories of the recent events between him and his father much too fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Chapter 3, Squirm! Now, as I was saying before I was so <em>impolitely <em>interrupted... Please help me! I really have no idea where the heck this is going to go right now! I don't know what kind of punishment to use, so please give me some ideas! (This requires that you actually review or send me a message...) Please, please, please, help!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for an update very soon!**


	4. A Visit Down the Road

**A/N: Well, here it is... yaaaaaay! Rejoice, good readers, for I have given unto you a new chapter! I'm sorry it has taken forever and a day to update, but I was just really struggling with this one. I decided that perhaps I wanted to incorporate Severus Snape later down the road into the seamy goodness and I felt that I needed a chapter of filler to make that a real possibility. Thus, chapter four was (finally) born. I can now begin typing the punishments and getting them put up. I can't wait!**

**Thank you all so much for the absolutely amazing reviews. They have been inspiring and a huge incentive to keep going, even though I was really getting bogged down through this chapter. (That, and there were people here at home threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't update asap...) I can't wait to bust out the next chapter and give you all a belated Christmas gift of Draco punishing :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The following morning, the sun rose upon a quiet manor with no one stirring save the house elves going about their daily duties. The events of the early morning were but a distant memory to the dreaming residents. There were fair winds blowing across the acres surrounding the home, carrying the sun's warmth to even the shadiest spot.<p>

Elegantly sailing on the morning winds, a black owl with oddly iridescent feathers circled above the castle-like structure, trying to determine the best landing area. A window pane glinted below and the raptor made a swift descent towards it. With a sudden gust of air accompanied by a flurry of wings, the bird landed on a small sill just outside the master bedroom where Lucius and Narcissa lay sleeping soundly. The owl clicked softly, tilting its head out of curiosity at why it hadn't been invited in yet. Blinking her large icy blue eyes, the bird swiped at the glass with her talons to produce a piercing screech followed by her tapping at the window with her curved beak which held a letter addressed to Lucius himself. She kept up this rapping until she saw some movement from the residents of the room.

Lucius, sighing deeply, blinked open his eyes to look towards the window. Through sheer, white curtains, he could see the bird waiting there and it took a moment for his sleep-ridden brain to determine why there would be an owl at his window so early in the morning. Unwrapping his arm from around his sleeping wife, he crawled out of bed and stretched. Completely nude, the Malfoy walked to the window and moved the sheer curtains out of his way and tucked them behind a hook attached to the wall. Slowly awakening more and more, he examined the female owl closely, realizing he knew the bird very well. He reached up and switched the latch around to unlock the window and pushed one half of the door-like apparatus open to allow the creature entry.

Hopping inward and gliding over to rest on a bedpost at the foot of their bed as she waited for Lucius to take the parchment from her beak, she rather looked more like a fluffy raven than an owl. Sighing once more, Lucius left the opening in the wall to follow the bird back to the bed where she dropped the letter into his waiting hand.

"So, Severus is well, I assume?"

The raptor responded with a few fond, chirping noises.

Opening the letter without hesitation, Lucius unfolded the paper and began to read the neatly scrawled words written in the unmistakable hand of one Severus Snape.

_"Good morning, Lucius. I assume I will be waking you since I hear you were quite busy yesterday. I assume Draco arrived home safely? I'm sure that you were… overjoyed to see him."_

Lucius rolled his eyes, easily hearing that slow drawl which the potions master always spoke with, though his mind briefly flashed back to the sight of Draco flushed and half-aroused standing in his study.

_"It would seem that I will have some free time this summer and if you will have me, I would be glad to stop by for a visit in a few weeks. I hope you remain well and I will look forward to a reply soon._

_-S.S."_

Thoughtful, the Malfoy handed the paper back to his friend's owl.

"Please hold this for a moment," he added.

Those same blue eyes blinked and gently clutched the object, watching intently as Lucius walked over to a large cherry wood dresser and pulled open a drawer. Taking out a pair of neatly folded boxers, he took his time pulling them up his legs and into place at his hips. He repeated his steps with a new drawer and retrieved a fresh pair of pants, opting for grey tweed to allow for a more comfortable fit for the day. He had realized long ago that it benefitted him to dress a little more casual around his home. He had really learned his lesson when Draco had been quite a bit younger, merely a baby.

He could clearly remember Narcissa being ill with the flu and their son being somewhere around two or three years of age. Being prone to getting into everything humanly possible, Draco was a hellion to say the least and Lucius was forced to care for the boy single handedly until his wife was well again. His days consisted of chasing a wide-eyed, innocent, rambunctious toddler with insatiable curiosity all over the grounds until he couldn't see straight. He had ruined many an expensive piece of clothing in those days. Still, he really couldn't help but to look back on those days fondly. They had all been so innocent, so much like a family.

Lucius cleared his throat and brought himself back to reality, bending down then back up as he stepped into the garment and pulled the pants up. He turned back to look at the owl as he fastened the button followed by the zipper.

"You stare far too much for my liking. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were taking mental notes to give to your master." He spoke with a smirk, crossing his arms in the process. "I should hope that is not the case, Severus. You know how I feel about such things." He spoke as if the potions master was standing there with them.

The bird merely tilted its head and kept on staring without a sound.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius moved across the room to a large walk-in closet and entered it. He soon re-emerged with a white shirt, a black vest, and a Grey tweed suit jacket which was obviously tailored to match his pants. In his book, casual didn't have to mean unfashionable.

"Well, come on, then." He said, motioning with his arm as he walked to, opened, and exited through the bedroom door and started walking to his study. The large owl flew closely behind him, perching here and there to wait for Lucius to catch up.

"Can you, erm… give me just a moment? Here, go in and make yourself comfortable." Lucius said as he opened the large door to his haven. His gaze followed the raptor's line of flight until he could no longer see it and at that moment, he turned and walked to Draco's door.

His hand silently turned the knob and inched the door open, making no sound in an effort to not wake his son. As soon as he could, Lucius peered around the door at the large bed where Draco was soundly sleeping, snuggled into the blankets. His shock of white blonde hair contrasted against green linens and fluffy pillows, the pale skin of his neck and shoulders disappearing under the sheets. His face seemed surprisingly peaceful, though Lucius could see those currently hidden grey eyes moving behind closed eyelids. "Lost in dreaming, again." The elder Malfoy thought warmly, a smile crossing his lips as he crept further into the room to stand beside his son's bedside. A gentle, unusually naked hand brushed blonde locks away from the young man's face and lingered a moment on the soft skin of Draco's cheek.

"You're beautiful, Dragon…" Lucius breathed. He watched as, almost imperceptibly, his son pressed his face closer to his hand. "It almost pains me to think of punishing you, even if you will enjoy it."

Unable to resist any longer, Draco's father leaned down and softly kissed him. The touch was so soft that it could have been imagined and the brevity of it left Lucius wanting more, yet he couldn't bear to wake the boy just yet. It was still early, and he deserved to sleep in for once. Pulling back, he left another gentle kiss on Draco's forehead before he made his way back to his study.

The following minutes consisted of Lucius composing his reply to his friend, making sure to include a written invitation to come stay with them over the summer break. He rather liked having Severus Snape around. He was intelligent, witty, cunning and handsome; all of which were traits that, as a Malfoy, Lucius admired. He could also think of almost endless reasons for which he had chosen Snape as Draco's godfather. Besides, having the other wizard in his home meant good company for the hours that Narcissa was away and, now that his son had returned, he wanted to get Severus' opinion of how to handle the situation between the two of them. After all, things were going to change now that he knew he could actually be involved with his son. Things were going to be so much more… entertaining.

_"Severus, my dear friend. You know you are always welcome in my home. As for Draco: yes, he has arrived home and you might be surprised at just how happy I actually was to see him. What did you call it… overjoyed, did you say? All is indeed well here at the Manor and I hope your travel goes smoothly when you do choose to come for a visit. Godspeed._

_-Lucius Malfoy"_

Folding the parchment and addressing it to his friend, he sealed it and gave it back to the owl which had taken to hopping around Lucius' desk impatiently, having dropped her master's letter somewhere among the scattered papers.

"Oh fine, here. Take this back to Severus, if you will. Being his owl, you would think that you would have learned a bit more about manners. Patience is a virtue, you know." He spoke as he stood to go open a nearby window. "Go on, now."  
>Flying over to sit on the window sill, the fluffy raptor turned and, in one swift movement, managed to deliver a hard bite to the Malfoy's hand without dropping the letter. Satisfied with the undignified yelp from the man, the owl clicked its tongue a few times before taking to the skies. Lucius, a frown set on his lips, rubbed at the new gash in the back of his hand as it started to bleed.<p>

"Bloody bird, can't even keep its beak to itself…" He grumbled, exiting his study to go wash his hand and hopefully stop the bleeding.

As Lucius walked by, Draco stirred with a quiet yawn and opened his eyes, sitting up to look around his room. With a slightly confused look on his face, he ran a hand through his hair and flopped back down on the mattress with a sigh. "I could have sworn he was just here…" He thought, a bit disappointed by the empty room around him. As his mind tried to recall his dreams and the sensations he would have sworn had been real, Draco's fingertips brushed over his lips as if to check that there was nothing there. "It had been so quick. I know that I felt my father's lips… It was all just a dream, I suppose…" He thought, forlorn.

Snuggling back into the warmth of his bed, the young Malfoy heir sighed once more and let himself drift back to sleep, believing that he had imagined such a gentle touch; believing that he had dreamt those soft lips and hoping irrationally that he had not.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, folks. Chapter four... Yeah. I know, I know. No punishment. Yet! I have scattered pieces of punishments ready, I just have to connect them all together somehow! I think, due to so many reviews and suggestions for punishments, I will incorporate several of them into more chapters all leading up to a final culmination of lust between the two gorgeous Malfoy men. <strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading and for the wonderful reviews! I am constantly amazed at the turn out of readers I have had I hope you all will stay tuned for the next chapters to come! Mwah! Kisses to everyone! You're all fantastic, you really are!  
>~Foxy <strong>


	5. A Pain In The

**A/N: Okay, people. Here it is! The long awaited first installment of punishment chapters! Yay! Things will get more intense as the sexual feelings escalate, so stay tuned. You all are super amazing and thank you all so much for everything you've done to motivate me to continue this fic!**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, I know it's not super long, but I will make the punishment chapters longer as I go along, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Roughly a week had passed since Lucius had foretold of the impending punishment and Draco was certain that it had been the most stressful seven days of his life. Every morning, he awoke to the now familiar feeling of dread and wonderful anticipation all swirling together in the pit of his stomach. Yet, each evening he always returned to his bed with a heavy weight of disappointment and that same fear of the unknown that seemed to always linger just outside of his conscious thoughts.<p>

That morning, not unlike any other morning, Draco Malfoy had arisen from the warmth of his sheets to dress himself in casual attire. A pair of black jeans paired with a royal blue button-down shirt, black dress shoes... thrown together with his silvery grey irises and that white blonde hair, and he looked damn good if he did say so himself. One last glance in the mirror, and Draco smirked, exiting his room to begin the day.

Descending the stairs down to the dining room, the Malfoy heir found it to be strikingly empty considering how early in the day it was. He had at least expected to find his father eating breakfast with a house elf attending to his every need, and yet there was no one to be seen. Returning to the grand staircase, Draco made a return trip upwards along the ascending steps to head back in the exact direction from which he had formerly come. Passing his own room, he walked directly up to the large entrance to his father's study and gave a firm, practiced knock.

"Come in, Draco."

Shock registered on the younger Malfoy's features at his father's unnatural ability to somehow know that it was his son knocking. Trying to avoid rudeness, the young man opened the door and walked into the elegant room to see his father sitting on the edge of his desk looking directly at him.

"Good morning, dragon."

"Good morning, father. Is everything all right? I expected to find you downstairs eating breakfast, but neither you nor mother were th-"

"Yes, I woke to find that I was not particularly hungry for anything from the kitchen." Lucius said, his deep voice cutting through his son's own sentence.

"As long as you are well, then I shall return downstairs to eat for myself."

"I don't believe that you will, Draco."

"I- What?" He asked, his heart instantly beginning to race at the commanding tone in his father's voice.

"Have you noticed the lack of your mother's presence in the Manor since you've been awake?" Lucius inquired, standing and striding slowly around Draco, as if stalking his prey. That ever present and painfully seductive Malfoy smirk was set on his lips as usual.

"I suppose so... I mean, well, I have not seen her."

"She isn't here, Draco. She's gone out for the day, you see."

"I-is that so..." His son's voice waivered ever so slightly.

Though the movements had been so small, so subtle, Draco finally realized that he had been taking tiny steps forward and sideways towards the chair in which his father had pleasured himself several nights back. In one swift movement, the Malfoy felt his father's hands firmly on his back and he found himself falling forward over the arm of said chair.

"I'm sorry about that rough shove. It was the most effect manner of getting you in the position that was required for the first part of your punishment." Lucius explained with a light shrug.

"Father, what... first part? There are parts?" Draco asked with anxiety within his tone.

"Yes, parts. You are not deaf Draco, nor are you an idiot. You heard me just fine."

Approaching the younger version of himself, Lucius grasped the boy's hips and lifted them a bit until he could reach the front of those infernal black jeans that looked so fantastic on that slender form but kept him from his prize. As his son was bent over the arm of his chair, Lucius smirked.

"Such a... _pleasing_ position to see you in, dragon..." His voice came out in a husky tone that spoke of his desire for what they were about to engage in.

Against what he believed he should feel, Draco found himself growing hard at the mere sound of his father's voice and the feel of those strong, slender hands on his body. As he tried to reconcile his thoughts with his feelings, his eyes widened as those same hands did away with the button and the zipper of his pants, sliding them down with his boxers until his bottom half was entirely nude.

"Father!"

"Don't complain, Draco. It's unbecoming of you." Lucius playfully chided, his fingertips skimming over his son's half-hard arousal before they pulled away completely.

Despite his best efforts not to, Draco found himself emitting a soft gasp and bucking into his father's touch.

"That's better..." His father whispered in precursor to his normal voice. "Shall we begin, then?"

"I don't know-ah!" Draco cried out as a loud crack sounded through the room and his bottom suddenly stung painfully.

Pulling his hand back, Lucius soon delivered another blow to the lovely rear exposed below him, his leather gloves only adding to the short surges of pain that he was causing. He was rewarded with another cry from his son. Desperately wanting more of those delicious sounds, the head of the Malfoy family started a slow rhythm of slaps and relished in the deep red hue that was rising to _his_ Draco's skin.

"Father, ah... Please!" The young male cried beneath his father's hand.

"Beg, dragon." Lucius teased him with a smirk, his glove-clad hand already starting to sting from the force behind his blows.

The younger Malfoy's rear was burning and tears had begun to well up in his silver eyes, but he dared not fight back. Truthfully, he really had no desire to get away, for even though there was the building pain that his father was inflicting, Lucius was causing some other sensations altogether and they baffled Draco. His manhood was steadily reaching its peak of arousal, the length growing painfully hard with drops of translucent fluid leaking from the tip. With each new attack on his bottom, his hips bucked forward with an intense mixture of pain and strange pleasure.

"Bloody hell. I'm actually getting off on this!" Draco thought in faux alarm. "But if he thinks I'll be beggi-"

A much louder _crack!_ sounded as Lucius delivered a full force smack to his son's rear. It sent a jolt of pleasure through Draco unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Bloody hell, Lucius, please!" The younger Malfoy cried, half screamed, even catching himself off guard.

That was all he could take. Lucius' resolve broke at the sound of his name falling from his son's lips. His hand gave one last, powerful slap to the red flesh but left his hand on the warmth that he had been building there. His free hand then came around to wrap around Draco's throbbing arousal and began a quick pace of strokes along the entire length.

"Hn... father, more!" Draco pleaded, pleasure coursing through him with a desperate need that only his father had ever supplied him with.

"Anything, Draco, I'll give you anything you want if you continue speaking like that." Lucius spoke, not really surprised that his voice had come out as a half-groan.

Bucking his hips into his father's grasp, Draco was quickly being reduced to a mess of gasps and groans. Unable to control his movements, his hands tried their best to somehow find a grip in the cushion, taking up fistfuls of the black velvet blanket beneath them.

Picking up his pace considerably, Lucius leaned down to practically lay on top of his heir. He wanted so badly to have his own erection pushing in and out of Draco's tight body... He wanted so badly to be fucking those sounds out of that slender form.

"Don't. Stop. Lucius, please!" Draco groaned loudly, his hips thrusting forward in a frenzy of movements until, much sooner than the younger Malfoy had wanted, he reached his climax. Collapsing onto the chair even more, Draco damn near screamed a garbled mixture of his father's name and the word father itself. His seed shot forward onto the side of the large chair and dripped slowly down the side, several other shots soon joining the first.

"Good boy, dragon..." Lucius whispered and he slowed his strokes to a gentle stop and pulled his hand back. Watching his son turn to look at him, beautifully flushed and panting, he brought the black leather-covered hand to his lips and licked the few drops of release from it.

"Feel free to take a moment to compose yourself. I'll be downstairs eating breakfast. It seems that I've found my appetite after all." Lucius said with a devious smirk as he turned with a flourish and exited the room, leaving Draco slumped over the arm of his chair, spent and absolutely satisfied.

"Bloody hell... if that was only the first of my punishments... Merlin, help me..." Draco said to himself, his arousal ebbing back into his thoughts just at the thought of what his father might have in store.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. Chapter five... and spanking! Tee hee!<strong>

**Draco has been such a bad boy. I can't wait to see how Lucius continues with this in coming chapters!**

**Thanks again to everyone and as always, a little read and review would be amazing 3**


	6. Gee, Draco, what wet sheets you have!

**Ok, people. I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long to post. My only excuse is myself. I've had awful writer's block and honestly, I felt that I had to trudge through the damn La Brea tar pits just to get through it. I hope that it has turned out to be satisfactory to all of you. You're so wonderful to have stuck with me through all of this. I hope that you enjoy Chapter 6 and please review. It would be much appreciated since I have little to no faith in this chapter right now.**

**NOTE:**** Don't be alarmed if this chapter seems horrifically out of place at first. Just bear with me and roll with it. It makes sense at the end, I promise! I meant for this to seem like a slap-in-the-face chapter that made my readers say "WTF?"**

**Like I said, just bear with the randomness until the end! Thank you and enjoy this unwarranted lemony goodness!**

* * *

><p>"Father, perhaps you could join me in your study for a moment?"<p>

Clothed in a fitted white dress shirt coupled with well-tailored black pants, long white-blonde locks cascading over his shoulders and down his back, Lucius Malfoy entered his own personal sanctum at the request of the silken voice that called from within. The sight that greeted him was straight out of one of those filthy muggle romance novels. Not that he had ever read one.

Bent over the beautiful wooden desk, Draco looked back over his shoulder at his father, attempting to gain the older male's reaction. Frankly, the piece of furniture paled in comparison to the beauty that was draped across it.

"Bloody hell…" the elder Malfoy breathed.

Letting his eyes rove hungrily, Lucius' gaze fell upon lovely feet, slightly arched due to his position, covered by translucent black stockings that seemed to climb up those slender legs before ending in a row of opaque ruffles complimented by one bow each. Continuing upward along those pale limbs that seemed to go on forever, toned thighs soon were met with the defined curve of buttocks.

It suddenly occurred to Lucius that his son was very much naked from the hips down.

Silver irises continued to devour Draco's form as they found his most private parts neatly tucked away from view. Though feeling a bit disappointed by this, the elder Malfoy was spurred onward by the overwhelming, eager lust within him and he took a few steps towards his son.

Black tulle, gathered into a tutu just above Draco's ass, flared up and out from the young man's body only to be stopped by a new layer: a short skirt hemmed with white lace atop more black material. The skirt was only a portion of the whole outfit, connecting to a black bodice that Lucius sincerely hoped was as low cut in the front as it was in the back. The sleeves had an adorable puffiness to them and also ended in the same white lace at the bottoms that wrapped around Draco's biceps.

"Turn around, dragon." Lucius commanded.

Slipping onto flat feet and standing straight, the younger of the two males turned to face his father. Sporting trademark blonde hair that seemed a bit longer than normal, falling to his shoulders, Draco watched Lucius with shimmering blue-grey eyes that were offset by the blush that had risen to his features. Within his hair, a black and white ruffled headband was tucked in nicely and matched the boy's wristbands perfectly.

"Draco, what is all of this?" Lucius asked, managing to bury his emotions. His tented pants, however, were an entirely different story altogether.

"Don't you like it? Don't you like seeing you're little dragon dressed to _serve_ you?"

Sauntering across the gap between them, the young Malfoy brought himself flush against the muscular form of his father. Placing both milky white hands on that broad chest, he looked up with absurdly innocent eyes.

"Don't you like it when I touch you, daddy? Don't I look… _delicious?_"

"Draco, dragon, this is-"

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Tip-toeing around the taller man, Draco let one hand drag over barely clothed skin that seemed to burn through the material itself. There was a thick air of tension between them that begged for release and it appeared to radiate from the younger of the two.

"Take me, Lucius. Bend me over that desk of yours and make me a man. I can't take it anymore, father." As if on cue, the 'french maid' replaced himself in his previous position at said piece of furniture.

"I'm aching, daddy. My body is quivering in desperation for your touch. Even when I was little, I wanted your attention so badly, but I never knew how _deeply I needed it._" His words melted into a deep moan as his lust overcame him.

"Please don't deny me any longer!" Draco finally begged, his eyes stormy and swirling as he looked back at his elder.

In an instant, Lucius closed the gap between them. Strangely enough, his pants were now pooled around his ankles with his boxers. His erect cock pressed at his son's puckered entrance with a determination that caused chills to run laps up and down Draco's spine. Strikingly gentle hands slipped just under the rough tulle to grip slender hips and quickly establish control.

"Please… Daddy, please…"

Without warning, Lucius gave a mighty thrust inward and split his son's body open. He bore into the younger male without mercy until he was up to the hilt. A strangled scream tore from Draco's throat and he tried in vain to pull away but those familiar hands gave him nowhere to run. As the warmth and tightness engulfed Lucius, however, only a soft moan escaped his lips.

Within moments, a quick rhythm had been established and Draco was sure his thighs would be bruised for a week or more. Desperate sounds filled the space around them as Lucius spared his son no pain, screwing the boy into oblivion.

"Yes! Oh Merlin, yes, daddy!" The young Malfoy begged with abandon. "Don't stop!"

"Beg for it, Dragon. Say my name…."

Catching his breath between thrusts, Draco managed to turn over his shoulder and give a look which caused the flame within Lucius to flare up into atomic bomb proportions. It struck a chord so deep inside him, that his thrusts actually ceased entirely.

Carried on a breath, one word seemed to echo throughout the room. It filled Lucius' ears and seeped under his skin in a way that nothing his son had said previous to that moment had ever done.

"Lucius…"

It was over. The last semblance of control that Lucius had been holding on to had been snapped in that one tiny gesture. His hips began to frantically piston in and out of the glorious body beneath him and his hand managed to snake around and grasp Draco's weeping shaft. With steady strokes, soft mewling escalated into screams of ecstasy. Blonde hair whipped back and forth with a lack of control that was reflected in the nails digging deep gouges into the cherry stained wood.

"Lu-Lu-L-" The boy tried to cry his father's name before it was drowned by another string of moans. Swears that Draco wasn't even aware that he knew flew from his mouth, the severity rising in a pattern directly proportional to the speed at which he was nearing his climax.

"Just like that, dragon." Lucius groaned. "You're so tight… I'm so close, Draco." His voice rumbled deep within his chest as he began to lose all semblance of thought.

It seemed that his father's voice was all that was required to propel him over that edge into the waiting abyss. Screaming his lover's name, Draco climaxed onto Lucius' hand and the front wall of the desk. A blinding wave of pleasure weakened his knees and forced him to lean that much harder against the writing table, an object that would never be the same in his eyes.

The no-longer virgin muscles surround Lucius' member clamped down around him with a surprising force. They trembled and pulsated in just the right combination to fling him into his own release. It overwhelmed him in a way that the elder Malfoy had not felt in a very long time and he was shocked when his ears registered the fact that he was crying Draco's name with a wanton desire that was rapidly fading with his wilting erection.

"Father…"

The study went silent and Draco suddenly felt empty. His lover gone and no hand wrapped possessively around his softening cock, he opened his eyes to discover just how deceived he had been. Blinking to focus his sleep bleared vision, his bedroom walls came into view and he sat up hurriedly.

"Father…?" He gently called into the buffering darkness. The pink tinted light that had begun to filter in through the gap in his curtains only served to make him feel worse about the whole thing.

"You've got to be joking."

Shifting his hips, Draco cringed as the silk sheets shifted with him a little too much. Looking downward, he noted the darkness that bloomed outward from the slight bulge of his genitals. He grasped the edge of the bed linen and, pausing a moment to pray that he was not correct, he lifted it to find that he was unfortunately not mistaken in his assumption.

"Well, fuck."

With an indignant huff, the young Malfoy flopped back against his pillows. He ran a hand over his face and pushed his damp bangs up to allow his skin to breathe a bit. Clearing his throat, he tried to recall as many aspect of the dream as he could. It had felt so real. The intensity of it all… That sheer pleasure…

Had he really wanted all of that?

Was that his desire speaking from beneath the mask he wore every day?

"Lucius…" Draco breathed to no one in particular.

_"My, my… That certainly wasn't a nightmare, now was it?"_ Lucius thought with a silent chuckle from his place in a darkened corner of his son's room, cloaked in a disillusionment charm. His intentions really had been noble when he had heard his boy whimpering in his slumber and entered his bedroom. After all, it was not uncommon to find Draco caught up in the throes of a night terror. He merely hadn't wanted the boy to suffer. Imagine his surprise when those whimpers had morphed into moaned versions of his own name. Yes, he had been harboring noble intentions…

Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, ta da. That hot mess was Chapter 6. Honestly, I can't even blame you for slapping me with a tuna fish across the face if you hated it. Hey, Draco is a horny young man and Lucy is a sneaking little devil. After the ending to Chapter 5 and its tasty punishment, I felt that a wet dream would be fitting for Draco. After all, he found out that he should expect more than one punishment. I feel that Draco would be starting to wonder if he was actually desired all of this craziness. Thus, the idea of a wet dream slithered into my mind.<strong>

**What do I have to say for myself, you ask?**

**Oh come on, people. Who wouldn't want that kind of wet dream?**

**-Foxy**


End file.
